ファイル:Royal baby story told in Lego
Description Legoland Windsor has recreated its own version of the birth of the Royal baby. Complete with an easel and the watching press, the Lego display features the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge introducing their new son, George, to the world. There are even some police cars stationed nearby, making sure the unveiling goes off without incident. Legoland are also planning to cover more Royal events, including George's Christening, and perhaps his first day at school. Report by Mark Morris. Subscribe to ITN News! http://bit.ly/itnytsub Like us on Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/itn Follow us on Twitter: http://twitter.com/itn Visit our homepage: http://itn.co.uk More stories from ITN: The real Area 51: Reporter tries to tour top secret US facility: http://bit.ly/16dtuvE Truck rams brand new police BMW during car chase: http://bit.ly/13DFJ5I Dramatic footage: Landslide ravages China village: http://bit.ly/17D3JGg Will and Kate take their Royal baby home for the first time: http://bit.ly/167PNTl Royal baby- William and Kate have a baby boy: http://bit.ly/16WuMtT Man attacks slot machine with axe: http://bit.ly/14mVU9q US soldier shocks family with emotional homecoming: http://bit.ly/15terxQ Determined football fan runs alongside tour coach for FIVE miles: http://bit.ly/1brcBDD Man calls 999 to complain about driving instructor: http://bit.ly/18pQwFl True love? 92-year-old man marries a woman 70 years younger: http://bit.ly/15s7Tzp Man wrestles seven foot shark: http://bit.ly/15owNzS Amazing video! 270,000 dominoes fall and break world record: http://bit.ly/15rXwM2 Spacewalk cancelled after liquid fills astronaut's helmet: http://bit.ly/14Yujt4 Surprise! Panda twins born in Atlanta: http://bit.ly/1dE7RY2 Trayvon Martin protests spread through America: http://bit.ly/17ifgdY Man gored in Pamplona bull run: http://bit.ly/15wDbES Terrifying explosion on Syrian skyline: http://bit.ly/1anhVVJ Could this be what the royal baby will look like?: http://bit.ly/18g3j9D GRAPHIC IMAGES- Yasiin Bey (AKA Mos Def) force-fed on video: http://bit.ly/12YafHa Woman drives through supermarket window in Australia: http://bit.ly/1dhCVN8 Rocket explodes after lift-off in Kazakhstan: http://bit.ly/19TyFnc Surfer knocked unconscious by whale: http://bit.ly/16Zxocp Check out Truthloader, the new home of citizen journalism on YouTube. Subscribe now at http://bit.ly/tldrsub See 2013's Most Watched Videos: http://bit.ly/14iM9r5 See our Top 20 Most Watched Videos: http://bit.ly/11GI36D See 2012's Most Watched Videos: http://bit.ly/18R1boW Opis Legoland Windsor has recreated its own version of the birth of the Royal baby. Complete with an easel and the watching press, the Lego display features the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge introducing their new son, George, to the world. There are even some police cars stationed nearby, making sure the unveiling goes off without incident. Legoland are also planning to cover more Royal events, including George's Christening, and perhaps his first day at school. Report by Mark Morris. Subscribe to ITN News! http://bit.ly/itnytsub Like us on Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/itn Follow us on Twitter: http://twitter.com/itn Visit our homepage: http://itn.co.uk More stories from ITN: The real Area 51: Reporter tries to tour top secret US facility: http://bit.ly/16dtuvE Truck rams brand new police BMW during car chase: http://bit.ly/13DFJ5I Dramatic footage: Landslide ravages China village: http://bit.ly/17D3JGg Will and Kate take their Royal baby home for the first time: http://bit.ly/167PNTl Royal baby- William and Kate have a baby boy: http://bit.ly/16WuMtT Man attacks slot machine with axe: http://bit.ly/14mVU9q US soldier shocks family with emotional homecoming: http://bit.ly/15terxQ Determined football fan runs alongside tour coach for FIVE miles: http://bit.ly/1brcBDD Man calls 999 to complain about driving instructor: http://bit.ly/18pQwFl True love? 92-year-old man marries a woman 70 years younger: http://bit.ly/15s7Tzp Man wrestles seven foot shark: http://bit.ly/15owNzS Amazing video! 270,000 dominoes fall and break world record: http://bit.ly/15rXwM2 Spacewalk cancelled after liquid fills astronaut's helmet: http://bit.ly/14Yujt4 Surprise! Panda twins born in Atlanta: http://bit.ly/1dE7RY2 Trayvon Martin protests spread through America: http://bit.ly/17ifgdY Man gored in Pamplona bull run: http://bit.ly/15wDbES Terrifying explosion on Syrian skyline: http://bit.ly/1anhVVJ Could this be what the royal baby will look like?: http://bit.ly/18g3j9D GRAPHIC IMAGES- Yasiin Bey (AKA Mos Def) force-fed on video: http://bit.ly/12YafHa Woman drives through supermarket window in Australia: http://bit.ly/1dhCVN8 Rocket explodes after lift-off in Kazakhstan: http://bit.ly/19TyFnc Surfer knocked unconscious by whale: http://bit.ly/16Zxocp Check out Truthloader, the new home of citizen journalism on YouTube. Subscribe now at http://bit.ly/tldrsub See 2013's Most Watched Videos: http://bit.ly/14iM9r5 See our Top 20 Most Watched Videos: http://bit.ly/11GI36D See 2012's Most Watched Videos: http://bit.ly/18R1boW カテゴリ:動画